1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-control switch, which is suitable for use in a navigation system mounted inside a vehicle, for example.
2. Related Prior Art
In a conventional navigation system, a touch-sensitive panel (simply called “touch panel” hereinafter) is provided in a LCD (liquid crystal display) monitor. A plurality of setting switches, which are displayed as images on the monitor, are arranged on the monitor, corresponding to various functions. Thus, when a user's finger presses a desired setting switch on the touch panel, a process corresponding to the setting switch is practiced to display on the monitor a prescribed processing result such as the zooming of the display of map images, as disclosed in e.g., Japanese un-examined patent publication No. 9-33275.
With respect to a navigation system employing the touch panel thus configured, however, there has been a problem that every time a setting switch is selected and a function thus selected is realized, a finger must touch the monitor. Hence, dirt such as a fingerprint or the like adheres to a surface of the monitor, so that the monitor is not seen clearly, leading to unavailability due to the adherent dirt or the like.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a remote-control switch which enables a display unit thereof to be reliably prevented from being stained with the dirt on a finger. It is another object of the invention to provide a remote-control switch which is easy to operate.